Dawn
by Phantalassas
Summary: Es como cuando la sensación de perdida invade tu cuerpo, primero despacito, y luego de golpe. Para Ibuki a veceses difícil leer a Takumi, unas veces más que otras. Genderbender. Ibuki/Takuto. Yuri


_Disclaimer: IE-go no me pertenece_

_Advertencias: que lo haya hecho yo, va sin beta ¡Temed! Genderbender ahead._

* * *

**_Dawn_**

Shindou observó de arriba abajo a su novia durante unos segundos, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Y, para ser honestos, no lo hacía.

Parpadeó, sus espesas pestañas perfectamente arregladas se pegaron por un segundo pues la segunda capa de rímel aún no había secado por completo.

— ¿Estás bromeando verdad, Munemasa?—y estaba bien, Shindou entendía el porqué del tan masculino nombre de su novia, incluso encajaba bien con sus gustos y personalidad, pero Takumi esperaba que su tormento albino sin cerebro tuviera al menos un poco de sentido común.

— ¿Por qué, cariño?—Preguntó Ibuki contrariada, cuando reparó en que Shindou miraba con el ceño fruncido su ropa, estiró los brazos y dio una mirada a su atuendo. Jeans, cazadora y zapatillas. Lo de siempre.

—Cuando dije que mis padres querían cenar con nosotras te dije que debías vestirte formal—Shindou tomó un poco de aire e Ibuki sudó frío, no por nada conocía a esa muchacha tan bien, eso sólo anunciaba tormenta— ¿Y es que acaso, amorcito, no conoces lo que es un vestido?—y por el amor a todo lo santo, ese tono meloso… estaba muerta.

—Pero—Munemasa podía sentir el sudor comenzando a formase en la palma de sus manos, y su estómago contraerse en expectativa, nadie creería que alguien de apariencia tan delicada como lo era Takumi diera tanto miedo— ¿me has visto con uno de esos? Realmente me veo ridícula…

Munemasa pudo ver cómo Takumi tomaba aire, y se sorprendió de cómo incluso podía hacer una actividad tan mundana como respirar de forma tan elegante, luego notó las manos de su novia crisparse en el aire y las cintas del vestido que usaba moverse un tanto. Normalmente luego vendría un grito o algo. Pero, para su sorpresa, nada.

—Bueno—Concedió Takumi, e Ibuki se sorprendió, pues ella nunca cedía. Nunca, estaba segura de que la hubiera obligado a volver a casa tan sólo para cambiarse por haber osado romper el código de vestimenta que ya le había impuesto—No importa, mamá y papá nos están esperando, así que vamos adentro.

Por un momento Ibuki había olvidado que estaban en la entrada de la casa de su novia, quizá era que cuando sentía ese pequeño peligro tintinearle en la nuca antes de una posible pelea, no reparaba en el lugar sino más bien en su propia seguridad física y en afilar bien sus respuestas, pues que la apariencia dulce de Takumi no los engañara, ella tenía un carácter que no admitía ninguna clase de "falla" en sus maneras, a veces ser novia de alguien como ella era demasiado cansado.

—E-está bien

Respondió, y aunque ella nunca tartamudeaba, esta vez la expresión en el rostro de Takumi realmente parecía enfadada. Bueno, quizá esa no era la palabra correcta, mejor quedaba: distante. Era como si hubiera construido un gran muro entre ellas de un momento a otro. E Ibuki no sabía porque.

Takumi sólo se ponía así cuando tenía algún problema con Ranmaru, su mejor amigo de la infancia, sólo con se permitía poner esa expresión de nada y guardarse los malos sentimientos dentro, pues creía que sólo ella podía entenderlos y llegar a su propia conclusión de cómo solucionar el problema. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ella, Takumi no reparaba en responderle o incluso levantar la voz, eso era simplemente extraño.

Siguió a la castaña por el largo corredor, no sin antes recordar cerrar la puerta, pues Takumi ni siquiera había girado para mirarla una vez hubieran entrado a su casa. Se quitó los zapatos sin hacer mucho ruido y murmuró un "con permiso" aunque no hubiera nadie allí que la escuchara. Dirigió su caminar hasta el comedor, entrando en el justo momento en el cual su novia se sentaba.

La mesa de la casa Shindou era bastante amplia, y por un pequeño instante, Ibuki se sintió intimidada ante tantas sillas vacías.

Empero, la sonrisa cálida de la madre de Takumi la alentó a acercarse.

—Buenas noches—saludó, respetuosa, a ambos adultos.

El padre de Takumi respondió con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza y su madre con otra sonrisa escueta, Munemasa dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se sentó frente a su novia, esperando no actuar demasiado fuera de lugar. No la malentiendan, ella realmente gustaba de Takumi y por agregado de su familia, solo que a veces tantas maneras era demasiada presión.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, o todo lo tranquila que uno la pudiera hallar teniendo la mirada fría de Takumi clavada en ti todo momento.

Un comentario simplista por aquí, y una felicitación por haber ganado el inter escolar en baloncesto por allá. La clásica sobre las clases de música de Takumi, y la consecuente chachara de su orgullosa madre.

La cena termina bien, todos agradecen por la comida y es hora de acompañar a Ibuki-chan –como la llama su suegra- a la puerta, alguien se encargará de llevarla a casa, pues a esta hora una señorita no debe andar sola. Ibuki tiene ganas de refutar, que ella puede cuidarse sola, y con las zapatillas puede correr a casa, incluso sirve de ejercicio. Pero la mirada de Takumi aún en su nuca le dice que es mejor simplemente agradecer y no decir más.

Shindou sonríe a su padre y dice que la acompañará a la puerta. Ibuki realmente preferiría que fuera el padre con su siempre dura expresión en lugar de su novia que parece sonreír demasiado amablemente para alguien que parecía tan enfadada minutos antes.

Cuando llegan a la puerta ya hay alguien esperando por Ibuki en un auto, para llevarla a casa, ella gira un poco el rostro para observar a Takumi. Más pequeña que ella, tiene la mirada clavada en sus zapatillas, o quizá es en sus propios zapatos de charol, Munemasa no lo puede dilucidar con claridad.

No sabe cómo reaccionar, nunca antes se habían despedido con alguien viéndolas, y aunque estuvieran solas, los besos de despedida casi nunca estaban presentes. Pero, en esta ocasión, Ibuki sentía irrefrenables deseos de besar a Takumi… como un jalón en el estómago que te impulsa a hacer algo porque sabes que quizá no puedas hacerlo luego, nunca más.

Pero Takumi es más rápida y con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa le dice que se verán el día de mañana, después de la práctica de música, pero Ibuki no está tranquila.

Takumi agita la mano un par de veces como despedida e Ibuki no tiene otra opción más que comenzar a andar, mientras ve a Takumi hacerse una figura más pequeña a la distancia y con el sonido del motor del auto en sus oídos, no puede evitar comenzar a sentir un extraño agujero en el estómago.

* * *

Notas finales. Un capítulo corto, pero mi mano me traiciona y no deja de arder, pero dejando todo de lado, Debía subir esto el día de hoy pues es el cumpleaños de alguien super especial, Sister de mi corazón, esto va para ti.

¡Primer experimento con las princesas en apuros! No lo sé, me gusta el genderbender, sí, pero con estos dos funciona más de lo usual


End file.
